


Tug Of War

by VirusZeref



Series: I Would Burn Down the World For You [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne has Long Hair, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Justice Lords Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Superlords - Freeform, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “I will show you how much I missed you,” he promised against his skin. Damian chuckled quietly before letting out a soft sigh when Jon bit down not so gently on his collar bone. The other man pulled away before looking at Damian directly in the eyes with a predatory look on his face. Damian smiled before he moved to brush the hair out of his face.“Show me then. Show me how much you missed me, beloved.”
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: I Would Burn Down the World For You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508474
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Tug Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Another JonDami fic? Within the first month of the new year?
> 
> I'm on a roll!
> 
> This fic is based on an RP i did with a friend of mine!
> 
> Anyways for context, this fic takes places after the events of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. For new people, you can read this as a stand-alone but it would help for you to view that fic first!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_ Your body on top of mine, _

_ Slowly coming closer, _

_ My mouth yearning for yours. _

_ Tongue quenches my thirst _

_ You bite my lips _

_ Gently pulling away, _

_ Behind you, my limbs _

_ Push you back to me. _

_ Rhythmic motion _

_ That lasts all night, _

_ A tug of war _

  * _Poetry by Jeremy_



He was going to kill someone eventually. 

Was it possible to get away with killing his own advisors just because they were annoying him? The voices of his advisors began to grate away at Damian’s ears as he sat there, sitting to them drone on and on. It was supposed to just be a two-hour meeting with brief updates from various countries and their leaders that he personally installed. Instead, he was ready to just get up and leave. 

“Anything else?” his tone had some advisors in the room flinched at his tone. He crossed his arms and raised one elegant eyebrow. Wordlessly, an advisor slid a piece of paper across the table to him. “One of the leaders of the newly installed Court of Owls as reached out to request a meeting with you.” Damian nodded and stood up, long strands of his hair falling out of the bun he put it in earlier,

“I will handle this personally, you are all dismissed for today.” They all nodded and moved out of the room in a hurry. They could probably feel his irritation and wanted to leave as soon as possible to avoid their lives being ended. He grumbled, satisfied. Good, he rather not deal with more people than he has to for today. 

Hands suddenly wrapped around his middle, pulling him into a firm chest. He tensed before relaxing his body as a hand moved strands of hair out of his eyes. 

“Beloved.” 

Jon hummed, shuddering hearing Damian call him that. Even after all this time, it still made his heart flutter just like the first time. He nuzzled his nose into his hair, purposely messing it up more. It didn’t matter, there wasn’t anyone there to see them looking like this. Even if people did, they wouldn’t dare comment on Damian’s dishevelled appearance. Jon would make sure of that. 

“They seriously need to learn to abridge their speech,” he muttered having heard bits and pieces of the meeting as he stalked the halls previously. Damian leaned more into Jon’s touch and snorted in response, “They are probably thankful that I don’t wave a sword around like my Grandfather during meetings. He turned around to face his significant other, papers forgotten on the desk. 

“I thought you were observing a situation in Metropolis with Grayson.”

“I did. Everything is under control and Dick is simply keeping guard until I send for him tomorrow. I thought I could come and see how things were going here.” 

He might have missed having Damian in his arms, but he didn’t need to say it. He was pretty damn sure that Damian would know already. Damian hummed in agreement, trailing one finger lightly against Jon’s chest,

“You missed me...didn’t you?” He laughed as Jon’s body stiffen against his own, green eyes gleaming with mischief. “I missed you too, beloved.” It was almost laughable if anyone walked in on them, to the outside world they were the ones who controlled the world. Every decision each government made was run by them before it was made. They were the two most formidable people in the world and the world bowed down to them with little to no resistance. But when they were alone, Damian viewed Jon just as he did when he had first laid eyes on the other. 

With love and adoration.

He was very much still in love with Jon.

“Of course,” Damian’s voice was low as he moved backwards, closer to the desk with a smirk on his face. “That’s not all that you missed. Am I wrong?” Jon merely chuckled and stepped towards him. That what he loved even more of Damian. Almost no words were needed most of the time, they understood each other to another level. 

Some would consider what they have was a weakness. A god-liked being loving a mortal prince, but most don’t understand that Damian was probably more divine that he was. 

  
What makes you say that?” he teased, leaning over Damian, his hands on the desk just inched away from Damian’s own hands. Damian said nothing at first, removing the hair tie from his hair, letting it fall in cascades around his face. He knew that Jon’s weakness and Jon knew his. Jon adored Damian’s long hair after he had grown it out during the time they were apart. He tilted his head and beckoned the other even closer, 

“I don’t know, beloved. But judging on your reaction, it must be something.”

Jon was suddenly thankful that Damian didn’t possess any type of super hearing, because then he would have heard how much his heart beat faster at the sight. He reached out to run his fingers through a strand of Damian’s silky hair. They were just at the right length to frame his husband’s face perfectly, without hiding any of his features. 

“It’s you...all of you,” he muttered and catches his lips in a deep kiss.

Damian let out a soft moan, one of his hands pressed back against the desk to stabilize him while the other reach to the back of Jon’s head to pull him down closer. Even after all these years, his husband could make him fall deep, could make him see stars. He whined as Jon eventually pulled away with a mischievous look on his face. Damian licked his lips, his voice breathless as he spoke, “Beloved?”

Jon grasped the back of Damian’s leg and made him lay down on top of the desk. Important papers be damned, they had electronic versions anyways. He rarely uses his strength against him, considering Damian as his equal, but he knew that a little man-handling can be appreciated once in a while. 

He didn’t care about the papers falling on the ground as he leaned in to kiss at Damain’s exposed collar bone.

“I will show you how much I missed you,” he promised against his skin. Damian chuckled quietly before letting out a soft sigh when Jon bit down not so gently on his collar bone. The other man pulled away before looking at Damian directly in the eyes with a predatory look on his face. Damian smiled before he moved to brush the hair out of his face. 

“Show me then. Show me how much you missed me, beloved.”

“With pleasure, my love. I will worship your body the way it should” Jon leaned in slowly, stripping Damian out of his top, kissing every inch of skin he could. The door wasn’t locked but he didn’t care. If some stupid servant burst in unannounced he would deserve the heat of his vision. Damian arched his back at the touch, his hands moving around the desk to grip at something, anything to stabilise himself. His hands ended up gripping Jon’s shoulders as the other peppered kissed down his torso. 

Jon grinned, Damian, most of the time was the perfect image of control. To able to make him lose control so strongly and so immediately with just a simple touch, gave Jon a feeling of euphoria. Similar to the buzz he imagined when mortals got tipsy. He may him a little bit strong in his administration. He wanted to see more of those reactions, and in his haste, he ripped the rest of his clothes. 

Damian hissed as the cool air touched his warm skin. He wouldn’t deny that Jon was being more possessive than usual was thrilling, to say the least. To not have to worry and let someone he loves and trust to take the reins was fulfilling. Jon was always the one in control in the bedroom but Damian didn’t mind it one bit. 

He loved it.

“More..now.”

Jon could only obey, he could never say no to him. Still, he goes slow just to tease him a little more. He ran his hands on his skin, tracing every single scar on his husband’s skin. He both loved and hated those, carefully tracing the scar in the middle of Damian’s chest. He ran his tongue on a particular scar he bit into his shoulder about a few months ago. Damian sighed in pleasure, content with using his hands to try to get Jon’s outfit off. He wasn’t sure if it a bodysuit or not but he just knew that he just wanted it off his body. Damian gasped and turned his head to the side as Jon’s teeth grazed over a bruised rib, the pain melting away into pleasure as the other man trailed his fingers down his body slowly.

Too slow for Damian’s taste.

Jon laughed as Damian grumbled, pulling back to look at him. “Is there something that you want?” he asked innocently before he reached to unzip his outfit, watching Damian’s reaction with hooded eyes. Damian swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, Jon’s appearance will always render him speechless every time. But two could play at the same game and for today he felt like doing some teasing himself. Damian ran a hand through his long hair, his fingers tangling in the thick, dark strands as he looked back at Jon with hooded eyes.

“ _ Touch me.” _

Jon groaned low in his throat at the sight, covering his body with his own and pinned his hands above his head. “Only I can touch you like this,” he said into his skin. 

“On..Only you.” 

Damian was going to say more, so much more but Jon’s touches distracted him from what he was going say. Apparently, Jon was hellbent on making Damian forget his words except probably crying out Jon’s own name.

Jon smiled, this..this is pretty much where he wanted Damian to be. So much responsibility on his shoulders. He just wanted him to lose himself in the moment and be reminded as to who he belongs to. And Jon was more than happy to worship his body. 

He grabbed his hips, bringing him closer and took him in his mouth. He got an immediate reaction of Damian’s body writhing at the sensation of his mouth on his cock, crying out in pleasure. Damian whined, attempting to jerk his lower body forward without moving his hands. He let out another small cry as Jon’s tongue licked at the slit of his cock, before trailing down to his balls. 

“Jon..fuck..please!”

Jon kept a hand on Damian’s hips, keeping him in place with little to no effort. Therefore he was able to keep the pace he wanted. He shivered to hear the sounds Damian was making. “Soon, but let me enjoy this,” he said as he popped off his cock for a moment, before taking it back in his mouth, sucking faster.

Damian writhed and moaned under Jon’s touch. Every second sent Damian deeper and deeper into a daze, his breath coming in erratic pants. His body buzzed with pleasure as Jon kept sucking him off. His husband’s fingers lightly trailed the veins underlining his cock, which had him wailing. He was damn sure that almost the majority of the palace could hear him now. His green eyes were clouded over with lust. 

He wanted more…

Damian swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, trying to clear his mind enough to form basic words to speak.

This is what Jon could do to him.

And he loved it.

“Jon...Jon..sh..shit.”

He wanted to see how much he could push his teasing before Damian broke but he was getting too impatient to control himself either. What Damian’s moans, body and smell did to him was teasing in itself. He licked at the tip one last time before slowly letting go, letting the hard flesh fall out of his mouth. 

“Yes?”

Damian’s hair was in his face but he didn’t dare to move his hands and his skin was flushed red, “Fuck me..fuck me now.”

Jon groaned as his words went straight to his cock. 

“Let me prepare you first.”

Typically, they didn’t mind a little pain from time to time. But he would never do something to hurt Damian purposely or accidentally. 

He ran his thumb against Damian’s hole before he reached out for his discarded clothing to grab the lube. He coated his fingers before pushing in two without much of a warning. Damian yelped at the touch of cold lube, he was used to Jon entering without warning. He wiggled his hips, trying to get Jon to push in deeper.

“..More..”

“So impatient…” Jon’s voice was so low, he sounded like he was growling. Still, he listened and added a third finger and crocked his fingers trying to find that sweet spot inside his husband. 

“Fu...Fuc...Fuck!”

His back arched and his cock twitched violently on his belly. His vision was blurred with tears of pleasure but he could vaguely see Jon smirking with a glint in his eyes. “There it is,” Jon chuckled, purposely pressing his fingers against his prostate while using his free hand to lube up his cock. He teased Damian enough to work himself up too, he wanted his husband and wanted him now. Jon pulled his fingers out and pushed in seconds more Damian could complain about the emptiness. He groaned and shuddered, Damian always felt so good…

“Fuck...Dami…”

Damian threw a hand to cover his mouth, muffling the scream that torn from his throat. No matter how many times they have done this...the feeling of being filled...

Tears of pleasure blurred his vision just as Jon started to moving, muttering in Damian’s ear about how tight he was and how much come he was going to fill him up with. Damian shuddered at the very idea and he moaned, his hand muffling the sound. It was no secret that he was loud, but that was in the safety of their bedroom. He was never fucked or ridden Jon somewhere outside of their bedroom, or even their floor of the palace. 

Jon gently grabbed his hand and pull it away from his mouth. 

“No Dami, I want to hear you  _ scream _ . I want the whole palace to be reminded that you are mine and am yours,” he panted against the skin of his neck and hold his arms on the desk. He thrust deeper and harder, relishing in the sound of Damian’s scream. Jon could hear Damian just fine with his hearing even when he attempted to muffled his sounds, but he loved when his husband was loud. 

If any of the servants mentioned it or even looked uncomfortable around them, he would have fun using some as an example. Jon slowed down before flipping them over with Damian on top. 

“Ride me.”

Damian moaned softly, lining Jon’s cock against his hole before sinking down, ass meeting Jon’s pelvis. Jon groaned in response, his hands gripping Damian’s hips. Damian pulled up slowly before sinking back down again, throwing his head back with a cry. He rose himself up again and again, increasing his speed as he rested his hands near Jon’s head. He leaned in to capture Jon’s lips with his own, as Jon thrust into Damian. They created a rhythm, Jon fucking deep into Damian, forcefully lifting Damian up and slamming him down on his cock when Damian pushed against him. 

“Fuck...Damian..you feel so good.” His voice was low and strained, trying to keep himself from cumming too soon. Damian grinned wickedly, rolling his hips in a circular motion, catching his cock in a deeper angle. Their moans and cries of pleasure echoed through the room and Jon bit back a cry as Damian clenched around his dick.

Damian shuddered and whimpered, “Close...so close…”, his hand toying with his own cock before he jerked himself off, in time with Jon’s thrusts. His movements were erratic and jerky, the rhythm messed up as he came closer and closer to his release. Jon didn’t mind, he liked seeing Damian like this, out of control and erratic. 

“Jon...fuck...oh..shit..” Damian cried out, moving against Jon in jerky movements. Jon growled and sat up to grabbed Damian by the hair and pulled him into a deep kiss, letting out a guttural cry against his lips, thrusting a few more times before spilling deep inside Damian. The other man whimpered at the feeling before letting out a loud cry, spilling over his hand and stomaches, still riding Jon until his sensitivity got the better of him and he slowed, collapsing against Jon’s chest. 

Jon brushed some of Damian’s hair aside as he held him in his arms. He nipped at Damian’s ear, smiling as Damian snorted and hid his face in the crook of Jon’s neck. 

“We should probably leave…”

Damian leaned back and tilted his head, “Or..round two?”

Yeah, they were going to be here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or Kudos
> 
> Also I am taking commissions again! Check out my social media for more information about that!
> 
> Social Media:  
> Instagram: creationviruz  
> Tumblr: viruscreates  
> Twitter: Birdflash_Virus


End file.
